1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter, and particular, to a projecting light source being capable of changing color in correspondence with the movement of the pointer such that the user can notice various warning signals instantly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional pointer-type meters provide their users information by scoring on the panel and indicating by means of a pointer. Further, in accordance with the observation demand of the user, various meters usually have special indications at a specific area on their panel for informing the user any abnormality or condition needing notice immediately as happened. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a schematic view of the panel on a conventional water thermometer, the temperature scale thereof spans over 40xcx9c120xc2x0 C. However, as the vehicle moves, the normal value is 80xcx9c100xc2x0 C. Thus, if the pointer does not indicate the normal region, whether too high or too low, there may be abnormal condition that the user should take precaution. As the driver is always too much involved or lack of experience or knowledge to judge that information, the dangerous event might happen at any time.
Currently, a variety of meters are provided for used in vehicles, such as, for example, speed meter, tachometer, oil meter, water thermometer, oil temperature meter, oil gauge, voltmeter, and the like. These often confuse the driver and make the driver difficult to remember the normal range of each type of these meters. As a result, in case of a abnormal condition that the user does not notice, the vehicle will be in a dangerous state to cause inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, the conventional prior art has many disadvantages and need to be improved.
In view of the various disadvantage associated with the use of the conventional meters, the inventor had tried to improve and, after studying intensively for many years, found successfully the variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter according to the invention.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter by means of an electronically controlled circuit to drive a RGB luminescent element in a manner of synchronically mixed lighting, and by means of controlling programmatically by a microprocessor, projective light sources of different color can be changed according to the value set in the meter such that, by virtue of the changing projective light source, the user can notice various warning signal to avoid dangerous event.
Another object of the invention is to provide a variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter, characterized that it can be provided on various pointer-type meter such as speed meter, tachometer, oil meter, water thermometer, oil temperature meter, oil gauge, voltmeter, and the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter, characterized in that said variable light source has many different colors and can be set in accordance with the user""s demand.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter, characterized in that said device is compact such that it can be provided inside and/or outside the housing of the meter as desired.
The variable light source device useful for a pointer-type meter that can fulfill the above-mentioned objects comprises essentially:
a microprocessor, provided between an electronically controlled circuit and a memory for receiving the displacement signal of the pointer and for outputting the corresponding controlling program in a memory to the electronically controlled circuit through a variety of processed such as controlling, operation and the like;
a memory, recording therein a controlling program for timing of changing light sources, and for receiving the control signal from said microprocessor;
an electronically controlled circuit, for receiving the controlling signal from said microprocessor, and having a function of integrating the memorized signal and outputting for driving RGB luminescent element set;
a RGB luminescent element set, provided at respective appropriate positions in the meter body for receiving the driving signal input from said electronically controlled circuit, and comprising at least red, green, blue, yellow, indigo, purple, white or mixed colors thereof;
wherein said RGB luminescent element set can be driven by means of said electronically controlled circuit in a manner of synchronized mixed lighting, and can change projected light sources of different color through the programmatically control of said microprocessor in response with the set value in the meter such that, by virtue of the changing projective light source, the user can notice various warning signals.